Breaking Away
by Hivoni
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of the deceit and lies. He has had enough of being Dumbledore's little Golden Boy. Well no longer. No longer will he live his life to the expectations of others. He will finally be able to be himself. He will finally break away. HP/LV-TMR SLASH Ratings may change in later chapters!


Hello, this is Cabby! This is my first story so if you find any mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you guys told me so I can fix it to the best of my abilities! Thanks~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does *sad-face* If I did though, Fred wouldn't have died and Harry and Draco would be friends! But sadly it is not to be...

Warnings: This story contains HP/LV SLASH, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Incest, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!Bashing, Ron&Ginny!Bashing and OoTP Spoilers! Read at your own risk! The rating may change in later chapters. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT AND GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS PAGE!

* * *

Breaking Away

Chapter 1: A Life-Changing Decision

Harry Potter was sick of the deceit and lies. A summer has already went by after The Triwizard Tournement and Harry found himself on the train, going to his fifth year at Hogwarts. His summer was decent, as decent as you can get, with the Dursleys. They pretty much acted like he wasn't there, excluding Dudley of course, after they got a threat from the 'Mass-Murder' Sirius Black. Dudley and his Gang still beat him senseless when they get the chance, but that wasn't anything new.

What happened that was quite intresting though was that him and his cousin got attacked by dementors in the Muggle world. He then had to go to a hearing at the Ministry for the charge of underage use of magic. He was found innocent after he explained about the dementor attack, with the help of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.

But that was not the reason for his current thoughts. His reasoning was that at the end of last year, after Voldemort's return, Harry found out about Dumbledore's real plan. He found out that Dumbledore only wanted him as a tool, a weapon. His whole life had fallen victim to the old coot's meddling. He placed Harry into his muggle relative's care so that he would latch on to the person who 'saved' him, that person unfortunately being Dumbledore. He also found out that it was planned for Ron to be his friend.

He intentionately seeked him out on the train so that he would be his friend, and thus telling him that all Slytherins were evil. But in reality, Ron only wanted to be his friend for the money and fame of being best mates with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny was no different in the long run. She only pretended she liked him for the money and fame of being married to him. It also didn't help that he saved her in The Chamber of Secrets, so now she sees him as her knight in shining armor.

The only people he can turn to now that didn't try to decieve him in the beginning are Hermione, Fred and George, Sirius, Remus, Neville, and Luna. They are the only people on the Light side that are not allied him for the fame, money, or just to hide behind him in the war. It wasn't because of them that his whole life had been a lie. He never wanted to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. He never wanted to fame and the constant disrespect of his privacy. He always held himself back in school because of Ron's jealousy. He became the Quidditch star of Gryfinndor because everyone seen him as a miniJames Potter. He blindly followed Dumbledore's orders because to him, he was a saint and the first grandfatherly figure in his life.

But not anymore.

He won't stand there and be the perfect Golden Boy any longer. He won't let anyone's expectations get in the way of his actions and life. Sure he will still is going to do Quidditch because he loves it, but he can still do other things to break away from the old coot's hold on him. He will start anew, be a different person, be the real him.

He is going to finally break away.

* * *

Yes I know this is a short first chapter, but it is just a little explanation of the plot! I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer in the near future! Have fun reading and I hope I can continue giving you guys great stories! Enjoy readers!

~Cabby


End file.
